The Sand Alchemist
by The Lazy Artist
Summary: Ayce Auric is the last survivor of the town of Bouvet. After her brother's death, she attempt to bring him back only to make a deal with Truth. Ayce detests the military, and after destroying multiple research facilities she's sent to prison when she turns 12 years old, only to be interrogated by the one and only..
1. Ayce A Auric

Chapter #1

Ayce A. Auric

* * *

There are many reasons as to why cities and towns are abandoned. Poverty, war, famine and even natural disasters can be the reasons these communities have been condemned to history. The small town of Bouvet was the setting of unspeakable horror. During the Ishvalen war, 540 residents were massacred by the Military as punishment for the Ishvalen Resistance. According to one of the two survivors, the men where herded into barns where they were shot in the legs and left with starved dogs to be eaten alive. The women and children, who had been held in the chapel, were killed when their desperate attempt to escape was met by a line of Armed forces. The village was razed to the ground shortly after.

A lone Ishvalen man named Saru Auric, escaped with his five year old sister to an abandoned mine. With pure white hair, dark skin and ruby red eyes, he had the whole 'Ishvalen' look. His sister got her looks from their father, a man with Saffron red hair, light olive skin and honey gold eyes.

The 24 year old man managed to survive there for two years, that is, until he died while fending off a large transport convoy of Military scientists. Over those two years, Saru's sister learned how to use the "Red Sand Style" or "R.S.S". R.S.S is a form of Alchemy that controls the elements of Sand. Sand is mainly oxygen and silicon. It is mostly silicon-dioxide with some influences of silicates which are rock compounds with other metals like calcium and iron making up the positive ions in the mineral. Ayce A. Auric, known as "Triple A" by the Military, has partially mastered the R.S.S. Yet, despite this power passed down throughout her 'mixed' Ishvalen history, the only thing she wanted to do was bring her big brother back.

After her brother died, she found a Chimera that escaped from the convoy. It looked like a mix of cats and some sort of poisonous reptile. His appearance is mainly that of a white Siberian cat with abnormally long ears and emerald green eyes. The only thing that gives his Chimera part away are his abnormally long fangs that drip with poison, his poisoned caked claws, and the silver scales around the back of his legs, neck and tail; not to mention the orange third eye on his forehead, but that's normally closed. She named him Kin – short for Kinship.

She took a whole year to gain the knowledge of the act, and on a night of the full moon on her 8th birthday, she prepared to bring her brother back to life.

* * *

**Ayce's POV**

* * *

**Something has gone wrong.**

I place my hands on the specially made transmutation circle. The ingredients to create a human; Water, 35 liters, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 liters, Lime, 1.5 kilograms,Phosphorous, 800 grams, Salt, 250 grams, Saltpeter, 100 grams, Sulfur, 80 grams, Fluorine, 7.5 grams Iron, 5 grams, Silicon, 3 grams, And trace amounts of 15 other elements. I smile at the thought of hearing my bothers laugh again.

As soon as I set my hands on the transmutation circle, I wanted to back out. I'm not a coward, but I've learned to follow my instincts when using alchemy, and this was one of my moments where I wanted to turn tail and run. That dark, flashing energy consumed my body, making me yelp in surprise. Equivalent Exchange is something that is required. It depends on your act, but in the end, something must be given in return. There are no 'good' outcomes once you begin. Of course, the outcomes are different for every person, so one never knows what could happen once it starts.

After a few seconds, my body and power over alchemy seemed to change. I could feel something inside.. changing, making me think the transmutation was successful. Those thoughts would create nightmares, and would haunt my mind forever.

The energy turned into a spiraling wind, making my knee-length red hair go wild in its torrent. The remains within the bowl started to bubble and swirl. Something was being created, becoming human. I looked at the remains with a hint of delight on my face, that uneasy feeling was still in place, but it was working! The transmutation marked as a Taboo or Forbidden, was working! I leaned in slightly, excited to see my brothers face. But then.. something changed.

Sparks mixed into the tunneling air, and struck the bowl repeatedly. I looked up at the sky in awe. Clouds were forming around me- misting the circle over. A flash of blood-red light made me flinch, and turn my gaze back to my soon-to-be brother. The light became blinding, making me want to shield my eyes. But my hands wouldn't budge. _What's wrong? _ I thought frantically. _Did I miscalculate something? _I began to panic, my instincts where jumping into overload, shouting 'Run, RUN!'. A huge eye appeared in the center of the circle, and shadow-like hands surrounded my body, dragging me toward the remains.

** "NO! STOP IT!" I scream. No one hears me; I mean, who would? I'm in the middle of this God forsaken desert! Everything turns white.. Am I dead? I turn around sharply and see a Gate.**

** The Gate is a pair of doors resembling large stone tablets engraved with a mural, floating in the endless white expanse. A white person sits cross legged, a shadowy outline is the only thing that separates it from the rest of the white abyss.**

** "You have broken the law; and have sinned. Tell me, do you know the meaning of equivalent exchange?" It asks. I stare at it blankly before the most intelligent question pops into my mind.**

** "Who the heck are you?" It's arms fly upward and a smile appears on it's face.**

** "Oh! I'm so very happy you asked!" It's tone is filled with mocking and joy, how creepy. "I'm what you could call God. Or perhaps Truth, perhaps all, and perhaps one." I hold my hand up, and give the white boy a look; making him tilt his head slightly in question.**

** "For future references, don't say 'Perhaps' so much.. I tuned out after the second one.. Continue." He points a white finger at me, with a wide grin on his face.**

** "But I am also, you." I point to myself.**

** "Did you just call me a ****_Man_****?" The creature face-palms as the gate begins to creek open.**

** "You have trespassed on God's domain, and you will pay the price of your sins." Oh wow, he completely ignored me! S****lowly the gate opens, which reveals a dimension of.. information? A shadowy void with several shadow-like ethereal hands protruding from it as a single large purple eye within stares down at me. I grab my head in attempt to quiet the pain, my brain going into overload to gather all the information. I glare at the violet eye as unimaginable information shoots through my already splitting head, only to realize my left arm is being torn from my body.**

**The gate throws me out, and back in the presence of the white figure. **" This.. I need this!" With this information I could bring my brother back to me!

** "Had enough?" I shake my head.**

** "No! Just let me see the information ****_one_**** more time! I was so close to learning the secret!" It shakes it's head.**

** "Not with the toll you have offered..." I turn to it and growl;**

** "I offered my brother body, I offered my left arm.. Take my right eye, and make it so it's yours! You can judge the world oh how I live! Please!" Selfishness was what runs through my mind. Greed. But no, I want to see my brother again! I bang against the the gates massive doors in an attempt to get through.**

** "Oh-oh-oh! You want m****_e_**** to give you the eye of a homunculus?" I nod, what the heck is a homun-whatever? Who cares!**

** "Oh well then... Alright. I'll take your right eye then!" The doors reopen, and I scream. That's right, I scream and scream all my worth as my right eye is torn out by the black hands. Not what I had planned, but I guess it works? Inside, pure knowledge about the world, the universe, alchemy and everything else is forced into my mind once again as I begin to break down both physically and mentally with those black hands tearing at me to make me a part of the flow within the Gate.**

**"You will be my eye in the world of Amestris, Hmm?..." The hands cover my head, sending me into the peaceful debts of my own thoughts.**

Waking up, I found myself staring at a misted flat-stone. In the center is a bloodied, misshaped creature. It's head is on back-wards, ribs sprout out of what could be called it's chest. It's internal organs are puddling around the body along with its blood. Slowly, it raises it's hand; croaking something.

"A...ce.. Ake... gar..." It's sentence ends with a gurgle of it choking on it's own blood. I felt my eyes widen to an almost impossible size, my pupils shrinking into almost nothing in fear. This... no this can't be my brother! His pure white hair and ruby red eyes! This creature has no hair.. and it's eyes are white voids!

"What happened!" A sharp, demanding jolt tears through my stomach sending out a tingling sensation throughout my body, like when your foot falls asleep and you start to walk around only to feel those needle-like pricking. Looking down, I stare at the constant bleeding nub that was once my left arm, and I scream again.

"Kin.. KIN!" I scream on the top of my lungs. On que the house-cat sized animal appears next to me. "F..find help Kin.. I can't feel anything any-" I faint.

I wake up an two hours later in the back of a truck, heading West.


	2. Awakened to a Beast

**Chapter #2**

**Awakened to a Beast**

* * *

To wake up, and find myself staring at a beast of a man isn't what I expected. I've gotten used to surprises over my years, but this just tops it. I mean, hell I travel with a poisonous CAT for god sakes!.. but _this.._

The man I'm looking at has gotta be around 7 feet tall, but he isn't.. repulsive. Like he's not so fat his rolls look like an ocean, but he's like _pure_ muscle.. making him really wide. Seeing my movement to back the hell away from him, he turns to face me. Dark brown eyes glare down at me, his face is SCARY! Not ugly, but SCARY! His beard _doesn't_ help! It's like a small forest- My whole body stiffens when my chair moves. Chairs don't move.. or produce heat... of have killer intents hidden under a kind face.. The lady that's holding me is rather attractive and young, She has a well-toned figure, fair skin, long black hair worn in microbraid deadlocks, dark eyes and a Flamel tattoo on the left side of her collarbone. We're in a truck.. I think.

"Oh, I see your awake." The lady says gently... but I can't help this feeling I'll die young talking to her.

"Uhh.." Is my intelligent reply. My right eye burns, like someone is rubbing the eyeball or something over and over again.. I go to rub it, only to feel a bandage over it.. I wonder if it's actually gone.

"My name's Izumi Curtis, this is my Husband Sig." She waves her hand to the bear of a man; but of course, seeing how I haven't had any human contact for over 3 years... I book it out the open window with Kin wrapped around my neck. My once white cloak that goes down to my ankles, and covers half my face is blood stained on the left side. Quickly I flip up my hood; hiding my ankle length red hair from view... Gah my eye's so IRRITATING!

* * *

Turns out we're just passing through a town called Resembool... I wonder if they have an automail shop here? Ill go ask! Quickly I ruffle my ankle length- one white- cloak to hide my left arm. The pain is slightly dulled, but I think that's from blood loss. Oh. My. God. What if that gate gave me some sort of incurable disease? So those black hands wash themselves after touching dead bodies? Ugh EW!

I feel Kin coil tighter around my neck, nearly cutting off my air supply. "Kin, I need air to survive you know.." Slowly I walk toward the nearest vendor I can find-who happens to be a little old lady selling cheese. Mhmmm, Cheese.

"Sup granny, can you tell me is there is an Automail shop here?" She stares at me for a moment, then stares at my blood soaked side before looking back at my face with a blank expression

"Go up that hill and keep going..." I find my left eye twitch at the ladies over cheery tone.. some people have it easy. I nod my thanks and take off, sprinting, toward the shop. After walking down the road for a few minutes I find myself staring off into the sunset. Molten gold is filling the sky. A large house resides behind me, making me think that old lady gave me the wrong directions.. Quickly I climb up the tree in the front yard after glancing at the swing hanging from a branch, I rest my back against the trunk and hope ants won't get in my pants.

"Child, come down from there before you fall, please!" Snapping out of my daydreaming, I open an eye sightly to look down at the concerened voice. A beautiful women with brown hair and dark blue eyes is staring up at me. A basket of clothing is pressed against her hip.

"It's safer for me up here lady... Hey could you point me to the Automail shop here?" Despite me wanting to rest, I hop down and land casually in front of the lady, making her step back.

"Oh.. are you lost?" I smile lazily up at her.

"Yeah a weird old lady selling cheese told me bad directions!" She smiles, and squats down to look me in the eyes.

"Would you like to have some tea with me? My sons will be home soon; they can show you to the Rockbells if you'd like." He voice is kind, and gentle with a smile to match. I flinch from a sharp pain, my hand grips my nub to cease the pain, and my eye burns. Her eyes travel to my bandaged eye, then down my side making her gasp in shock.

"Oh my! You're bleeding, come in quickly! Quickly now!" Her kind voice turns into a demanding and motherly tone as she litterly drags me into the rather large house.

I don't get to look around much, for she instantly drags me to the kitchen and pulls out a first aid kit. I just sigh and shrug my cloak off and onto the floor revealing my usual outfit.

Living in the desert has made my feet hard, so I don't really need to wear any shoes, but I do wear bandages to cover up most of the skin so I don't step on anything.. unknown. I'm wearing black leather cargo pants riddled with pockets that stop halfway up my calves and are being held up by a dark brown belt. I'm wearing a black midriff shirt that shows off most of my stomach and black head band with an upside down triangle in the center. Kin is still wrapped around my neck, and is refusing to show himself to anyone.

"Oh my.." She holds out my stump and unwraps the bandages. "How did-" Her sentence is cut off when a pair of boy come bursting into the room.

"Hey Mom!" One of the boys, the younger one I assume, has short dirty blond hair and dark gold eyes that are kind like the ladies face. The other boy has short golden blonde hair and cat-like eyes that match the sunset outside. Now what I'm wondering is why they are at school till the sun sets, isn't that just weird?

Both of them run up to her and give her a metal pony; the golden haired boy's pony looks most realistic while the other one is sorta melty.

"Oh Ed, Al! This is wonderful!" She hugs them both.. They mustbe practicing Alchemy.. Hmm..

"Whose this?" The younger one asks. I look over at him and earn a gasp when he seems my eye, making me cover my face.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" the other deadpans, earning him a light wack to the head by his mother.

"Now, now boys!" She smiles down at me, making my heart clench. "These are my boys, Edward and Alphonse. My name's Trisha Elric; it's nice to meet you..?" Her voice trails up, and I smile up at her.

"You can call me Ayce, eight years old." I hold out my left hand; Trisha shakes it but the boys are rummaging through the cabords.

"Boys, can you show Ayce to the Rockbells?" Edward gives me a look, so I stick my tongue out at him and grab my cloak- covering myself as walk toward the door.

"It's alright Trisha, I can find my way if you-" Dizziness makes me stumble against the wall, making Alphonse and his mother run to me in concern.

"Are you alright?" Al has a squeaky voice.. "You have a fever!" He yelps when Trisha crouches next to me; her face serious.

"Boys go get Pinako quickly!" They don't even question her before they shoot out the door like bat's outta hell.

"Come on, lets get you to the couch." I don't even nod.. I knew it; the wound must be infected. Trisha makes me take off my cloak again; but this time she throws it in the trash with the promise she'll buy me a new one. She sets a cool towl on my forehead as my vision blurs again, but this time my world goes black.

* * *

No POV

* * *

The Elric brothers dash up the dirt road with Pinako and Winery on their heels.


	3. Don't mess with me, I've got a stick!

**Chapter #3**

**Don't mess with me, I've got a stick!**

* * *

Soon after Pianko and Winery showed up at the house, they brought me to the Rockbell's for prep. When I asked 'for what' Winery attacked me with the way auto-mail works, how it's built etc... and with this insane glint in her eye. Edward constantly called her a gear-head, earning a few bumps to the head from a mighty large wrench; but I didn't care.

I'm now laying in a guest room with a very Irritated Kin by my side. I've been here for over 12 hours.. Apparently my arm is infected.. so Trisha has been helping with the infection while Winery and Pinako make my new Auto-mail as quick as possible. My eye burns, but Trisha said it wasn't infected.. and that it's still intact. She's crazy right? I can't _feel_ anything there! Not that you really feel your eyeball there, but still...

Tisha comes to visit me every few hours to check on me. It's pretty boring just laying here. My fever has lifted - which is good cause fevers are so gross. Tisha is cleaning my arm again while I stare out the window.

"So, what happened to you, Ayce?" I feel my eyes widen, and the question makes me snap my head back toward her. Did she really ask that? I smile sadly at the thought. All that blood, having my arm torn from me; that mind splitting information. She catches my face and frowns with concern.

"I just wanted-" I cut myself off, then " No, I committed a sin and now I'm paying for it." She nods and gets up from her stool. Her mouth opens, as if to say something; until Winery and Pianko burst into my room.

"IT'S DONE!" Screams Winery.. Who looks like a walking corpse if I might add.. Pianko doesn't look much better.

"Is the infection taken care of Trisha?" Trisha nods and flashes me a sad smile.

"Yes. The infection wasn't that bad to being with.. You sure have a tough immune system Ayce!" She flashes me a thumbs up before exiting the room. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"GET YOUR BUTT TO THE OPERATING ROOM BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Screams Winery... Whoa I think I just TELEPORTED I ran to fast!

* * *

**Time skip, 20 minutes**

* * *

Some would think getting their arm torn off by little black hands would be painful, but this tops it all. Right before they started to connect the nerves & wires, Pianko had to amputate about 3 inches of my arms to correctly fit the auto-mail parts. Thanks to this my once -already- sensitive nerves have jumped into over drive, and are being WAY over-stimulated. Before even attaching the arm the two had to make a permanent housing system type of thing, so the nerves can connect simultaneously when they actually give me an arm. What's worse? Three years of recovery! No way, I'm gonna make it a year! However, after about five hours, I faint from exhaustion.

Rehabilitation usually takes about three years. From what I understand, the first thing I need to figure out is how to properly move my new arm. Yeah, it's been about a week since the operation, and Winery does a 'tune up' every other day, saying 'Auto-mail needs to be properly attuned to it's user' She's a sadist! Already a week and I have no idea how to move this darn thing! Wires and steel are completely different from nerves and muscle, after all, and it takes a long time before the nerves themselves adjust to the signals they're receiving. Trisha helps me sometimes, but recently she seems distracted... I've been living in their extra bedroom to work... to repay the Rockbell's. Tsk this is ridiculous! Al follows me around, asking me questions about my 'accident' while Edward just stares weirdly at me... He's a year older then me! At leased he could be nice!

* * *

I sprint down to the town to get some milk a I let a wide grin spread over my face. Should I force Ed to drink milk? Yes.. No.. Yes.. Naw too much trouble. I slow my pace as I hit the square, turn left, then right, and Vuwala! A Dairy store called "Cheese Please" Yeah, weird right? I grab a glass of milk, pay the weird old lady I met when I first got here -Mrs. Carmichel, and waltz out the door.. only to slam into a beast.

The man I'm looking at has gotta be around 7 feet tall, but he isn't.. repulsive. Like he's not so fat his rolls look like an ocean, but he's like _pure_ muscle- Why do I feel like I've described this guy before? An equally familiar lady walks around him.

"Sid honey, what's wrong-" She doesn't even finish her sentence when she catches my eye, and promptly throws me into a neighboring wall. "You little brat! Where did you go?" I slide down the wall, and flip over to glare at the women.

"I got... sidetracked.." She throws me over her shoulder again – when did she MOVE? -and I end up in a alley smelling like cheese... She claps her hands together and slams them on the ground. I blink.

"WHOA when did this cage get here?" I yelp, grabbing the stone cage bars. She doesn't need a circle? Oh.. This is Izumi and Sig! Those people from the truck! I feel myself shrink under the women's gaze.

"Sorry old-" I fly into a wall, cage in all. Oh no- excuse me. I get round-house kicked into a wall by a banshee. She slams her leg on the ground and snarls; a demon look I her eyes;

"I'M NOT OLD YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MITE!" My eyebrow twitches while my mind screams "Don't mess with me! I've got a stick!

"A MITE? ATLEASED I'M NOT AN OLD HAG!" I howl, breaking out of the stone cage.

"BEAN-SPROUT!"

"SAGGY!" She gasps and grabs my collar.

"RED HEAD BRAT!" Oh, I won that match.

"YOUR SKIN NEEDS IRONING!" Her mircobraids shield her face, making me look at the burly man behind her... who is giving ME a concerned look mixed with a "nice knowing u kid' look.

"Why you stupid, red haired, mismatched BRAT!" She explodes.. I slam in the other alley wall.. thanks to a round-house kick, a few punches, and being smacked by a alchemy made stone hand. I stare at the women in disbelieve. SHE'S A MONSTER!

"Come on Izumi, you'll kill her at this rate!" I slam myself into the ground in a low bow, stopping Izumi in her tracks.

"Look, she's kneeling-" I interrupt her.

"TAKE ME ON AS YOUR APPRENTICE!" I scream at the ground; nearly making Izumi fall over in disbelief.

"No way! Where are you're parents anyway? Or was that who you tried to being back?" I jump up, and stand as tall as I can.

"Don't bring that up you old witch! My brother -and family- have NOTHING to do with this! I want to get strong!" She stares at me for a moment.. until she punches me -hard- in the stomach, making my eyes blur.

"...Dublith.." Was the only thing I herd before my vision went black. Again.

* * *

**I don't know if I put this out clearly..**

**Ed -9**

**Al- 8**

**Ayce - 8 and you pronounce her name like Ace, not Ice.. The Y is silent.**


	4. Prison

**Chapter #4**

**Prison**

* * *

It's been seven months since Izumi took me in. For about three of those months I was trapped in the mountains, training with her husband Sig is brute force... and I have the bruises to prove it! Once I could move the auto mail a little, I had to learn how to make it move the way I wanted. Now, there is pressure control. With auto-mail, I can't feel. I could go to comfort someone by placing a hand on their shoulder, and accidentally smash their face into the ground... or a playful punch could knock them into next week. For three months I've been leaning control the auto-mail- from punching Izumi in the Jaw to feather-light stocks across Kin's back. For hour and hours I simply sit under a tree and work on my motor-functions... Izumi gives me random objects with goals-like "can you juggle two balloons in you're left hand for an hour without popping it?" or "Can you poke this maple leaf without punching a hole into it?" Simply things for a normal limb. With a flesh-and-blood arm, I can feel the pressure against my skin that tells me to stop, but with auto-mail I have to figure out how much pressure I have to apply in a split second.

* * *

It's been eleven months since I started training with Izumi. Just yesterday I figured out how to properly use my auto-mail arm. That's right, it just clicked (literally) when I _finally_ punched Izumi in the face.. Only to have to cough up blood -again- and be rushed inside for a couple hours.

Imagine a life without your arm- unable to do anything without it help. I will pay any price, and go to any lengths to be able to stand alone, proud and whole, for gaining my real limb back. One day, I will _destroy_ the military! I swear it!

* * *

**-Izumi-**

* * *

She's up to something, I can feel it. It's been about a year since I began my 'special' training with the brat, yet I still have the uneasy feeling something she'll do with disrupt something.. and with her blowing everything up, well that doesn't help.

I stare at the cook-book in front of me with mild interest. Rosemary bread Hm..? 1 cup water, 3 tablespoon olive oil, 1 ½ teaspoons white – I hurl the book at Ayce, hitting her straight in the face as I grab her wrist and throw her over my shoulder and into the nearest tree, creating a crater through it's center..

"I'm SO SICK OF THESE TREES!" She crawls out of the crater, then glares at me. "OLD L-" I roundhouse kick her in the head, sending her flying into Mason; an employee at my Butcher shop. I feel a vein pulsing in my neck as I send a glare in his general direction.

"I'm NOT OLD!" She just laughs at me while pointing a finger;

"I'll beat you, just you wait!" I smirk, well then..

* * *

**Ayce POV.**

* * *

It's the last week of training.

"Again!"Izumi barks at me. I send a side way glance to Kin, who is just a few meters away from me, perched in a tree. My arms lay limp in my pockets as I run at Izumi. She doesn't use her cook-book anymore; cause I've kicked it out of her hands once to many times I don't even think it's considered a book anymore!

According to Izumi, I tend to drop into a certain stance where my upper-body portions are relaxed. As in I tend to shove my hands in my pockets or cross my arms together across my chest. The only time I use my hands is with Alchemy, and certain maneuvers; like handstands or flips. To create a inner circle by clapping my hands together, the one out of two things I gained from that Egotistical jerk.

I charge at Izumi. Quickly I lift my left leg and hook Izumi's neck with my foot, to smash her face into the ground. She grabs my shoulders and flings herself backwards, sending me toward a tree before I can. At this rate the land-scape has changed so much in her back yard, it's like a huge sandbox! Kin barrels into her legs in attempt to knock her over, she kicks him in the side sending him into a nearby window. Harsh.

Instead of crashing into the tree, like usual, I kick off it (which still brings it's demise), propelling myself backwards in a series of back-flip I end in a double-handed headstand, spin, and kick her in the torso, legs and tail bone. She doubles over, but stands up quickly and cracks her knuckles.- I haven't grown all that munch since I started training. Mason often jokes it's because Izumi hurdles me into trees so often. I think he might be right..- So Izumi still towers over me, seeing how I'm only 5'1.

She runs at me, aims for my face, knees, upper torso. I barely manage to dodge until I trip over a smashed tree. Oh just my luck.. Good thing I'm used to thinking fast! Using the opportunity I flip backwards and kick off another tree and barrel myself into Izumi. We fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap, until Izumi starts coughing up blood. I jump off her and pick her up – rather awkwardly- and rush into the house where Sig takes her from there.

* * *

**Last day of training**

* * *

Izumi, Sig and Mason are gathered on the train platform seeing me off. Mason gave me a huge jar of lollipops for a 'goodbye' present. Sig stared at me and I shook his hand, while Izumi oh-so-gracefully flung me into the train by breaking a innocent window.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Brat!" I laugh out loud, and wave dramatically out the back of the train.

"See you later Old Hag!" I scream as the train pulls away, only to have my – guess I forgot it when she flung me- suitcase into my head, making me barrel over. Wonderful.

After I'm well out of Izumi's 'Ayce-disaster-senses' I flop into one of the uncomfortable train benches and stare at my reflection in the window.

I still wear black leather cargo pants riddled with pockets that end half way up my calf, held up by a dark brown belt- but the belt now has Izumi's Flamel marking on the front. Trisha never got to keep her promise of getting me a new white cloak, I wonder if they think I disappeared? Or was kidnapped? Heh, probably. Anyway, Izumi ended up getting me a pure white -hooded- cloak with another Flamel on the back.. but it's fabric material is almost organic when it moves! I still wear a black midriff that shows off most of my stomach, but instead of bandages- I don't wearing anything on my feet... just cause I'm to lazy to wrap my feet up all the time!

My skin is still a light tan, but thanks to Izumi's love for her kitchen knives, I have three distinct 'whisker' marks on my right cheek.. the same side of my face I pretty much consider cursed. Sure, my eyes are naturally a 'honey gold' as my brother put it, but my right eye -thanks to that stupid gate and my own idiotic nature- my right is is a dark shade of mauve, almost violet. It's cat-like.. almost evil, so I usually hide it under the bangs that frame my face.

I pull a map out from my cloak pocket and stare intently at it until I see a familiar red dot just above Ishval. I knew it, a Military laboratory is stationed just next to Ishval.. Many most likely don't want to be near a deserted civilization, go figure. For the last couple of months I've been destroying Military lab's; using the excuse of training. Izumi doesn't know.. if she dd I would have to get another auto mail limb..

* * *

After a couple hours, I arrive at the station just before Ishval, in an unnamed town. Before talking to anyone – I rush out of the city, and dash across the desert. Now, running in the desert isn't a good idea.. But man the sand is HOT! I gotta move fast or my feet will become my lunch! Kin just sleeps soundly under my cloak, the jerk.

After about fifty minutes of running, I come to an abandoned Mine and stop dead, just behind some boulders. Seven guards are stationed outside the mine's entrance, this is definitely a lab! I grin, and set up a small camp.

"Now Kin, lets wait for night to fall.." He mewls in response, and tightens his grasp on my neck. I sigh and lean against a boulder and close my eyes.

* * *

I snap awake when I realize the light in my face isn't the moon, but a flashlight.

"Who're you! What are you-" I knee the man in the forehead, knocking him out before he could finish his rant. Not even checking to see if the bastard is alright, I sneak forward and clap my hands together before slamming them into the ground. Gold lightning flashes around me, and shoots through the ground, making the sand burst to life. The men scream in fright, then fire on it as I make it swallow them a few feet under the sand; hopefully killing the bastards!

I stare at the sand, and reluctantly lose the sand and spring them high into the air, they land with a few 'thuds' all out cold, but breathing. Tsk.

Quickly I sneak into the entrance hugging the wall. Thanks to my right eye I can pretty much see clear as day in pitch black places, cool right? No, not really it's really confusing is what it is, but what ever. I turn a few corners, climb up some stairs, and then things start to change. The rock turns to metal suddenly, and the dirt ground turns to tiles. Looking at them – it sorta looks like a Hospital hall way... and I hate those. Wires and pipes line the walls, making me smirk and clap my hands together. Heh, heh.. heh!

I make it to the comer and peak over the rim of what looks like a railing. The place Is like a huge dome, with two flours and a bunch of shiny things for me to throw at people. A group of scientists are gathered around a table where a large man – he looks like a prisoner-is tied up. Alchemist runes are drawn onto his forehead and chest... I glare at those tune, those are soul transferring circles!

"They are creating soldiers!" I gasp harshly to myself. There is so way I'm letting this place go, I'll sink it! I clap my hands together and create a small looking device with a large red button on it before jumping up and screaming;

" Well! Look what the DOGS dragged in!" Everybody in the room whip toward me, they're faces irritated.

"Who're you?" A scientist that looks important asks. I hold of the fake device and put my worst 'evil smirk' on.

"This is what's going to end you're lives!" I duck back into the corridor and book it down the caverns. They're like cockroaches, they'll survive! Even if the don't I don't care.. they took my brother from me those Bastards!

The caverns begin to light up unnaturally, making me look back- deciding that's an absolutely horrible idea I turn a quick corner and fly out of the cavern toward that little city came here by.

"HAHA! Kin wasn't that awesome? Lets move north and find another-" My sentence is interrupted by a husky voice of a male.

"Well, well well; look who we have here... Triple A, ehh?" I spin around to glare at the man speaking, only to find myself nearly falling back in disgust.

It was a miracle he could even move, his arm alone had to be at least as wide as her body, arms out. The fat rolled in hairy waves, sweat covered him like another skin, tight like mesh. His beady green eyes glanced at me in a predatory way... like he was measuring the amount of rope he would need to- lets not go there. The worst part though, he isn't wearing a shirt. Rolls upon rolls move as he walks, the flesh bouncing as he did so. Grease as thick as dried bacon fat was evident over his stark red hair. What's grosser? He's wearing military pants and has like twenty men behind him. I give him another look and shiver is disgust, Ewwwwwwww! I don't even give him the type of day when I clap my hands together and slam them on the ground.. To bad something hit's me in the neck, making my vision fade. Dammit!

* * *

I wake up in a dark – half way dark anyway- prison cell. Thing is, this cell has huge alchemic circles on every wall.. But not the floor. I snicker, until someone comes in and sits on a stool across from me. I go to attack them, only to find my feet chained together with my wrists bound, not to mention the chain around my neck connecting me to the wall.

"What the hell do you want?" I growl at the man. He's a tall, lean man with a military uniform, a thin scruffy beard, spiky black hair, and rectangular glasses that frame golden green eyes. I stare at him; how can such a kind looking man be here?  
"Hey Kid, do you know why your here?" What? He doesn't even introduce himself? Despite his kind face – he's got a serious look.

"I Dunno.. Why don't you tell me?" He leans forward and pulls out a folder.

"For the last three months five Military Lab's have been destroyed by a kid around 5'0, only seen with a white cloak and a strange looking cat-" Kin pops out of my cloak and growls at the man, who gives him a strange look.

"Whoa! He really IS weird looking! A Chimera?" I keep my mouth shut, making him sigh.

"We already know it's you; so why don't you just-" I shoot forward with the intent to bite the man; but he shoots back and draws a knife from his sleeve. "I coulda lost my arm there you know!" He squeaks comically. A wide smirk crosses his face as he reaches into his pocket... only to pull out hundreds of pictures. How do that many pictures manage to survive in the small pocket?

"Wanna see my LOVELY wife Garcia?" Ugh, he must have dubbed me harmless.. great.

* * *

**Time skin, 1 year three months, seven days.**

* * *

The one thing I've learned about prison, is that the food is horrible. Absolutely disgusting, grotesque! I wear they're just gonna kill us with their food! Every day that man, Hughes, walks into my cell and talks his life away. Hell, I would do that with him to, except for this creeping feeling he's my interrogator – which he admitted a few weeks ago. Apparently a man named Roy Mustang is his best friend, and his wife is now expecting a baby. I shiver at the thought of more photos. They took my cloak when I got in here, but Hughes managed to get me gloves, and a long sleeved version of my Midriff to cover my auto-mail.

"So we have a new recruit, he's 12 years old!" My head snaps up. Ever since a week ago they took off my chains, except they just replaced them with a friggen straight jacket which makes my arms burn from lack of movemt.. not that I move them much anyway.

"Whaa? Really?" Hughes nods, pleased to get me talking to him.

"His name's Ed, and he has this brother whose in a seven foot tall suit-" I stare blankly at the man, making him wave his hand in front of my face. Edward Elric, you're gonna die.

* * *

**No one's POV**

* * *

Mustang sits at his desk, rubbing his forehead with enough friction to cause a fire. He has loads of things to do. He really doesn't want to have anything to do with the _work _of being Führer; he just wants, well,_everything else_. Which makes him nearly slam his head into the desk in irritation, being a Lt. Colonel; he has enough paperwork to deal with.

The door to his office burst open, and in came Hawkeye, Armstrong, Havoc, Falman, and; of course; Fullmetal. Despite being here for only a few days; he's managed to cause a riot within the office. Mustang rubs the breech of his nose in irritation.

"Mustang, sir," Hawkeye begins. He glares at her, but she just stares back at him, sweat on her brow. This makes Mustang raise a questionable eyebrow, Hawkeye? Worried?

"What _now _Lieutenant?" he growls and glares at Fullmetal who has made himself very comfortable on Mustangs sofa. His face looks almost ghostly since the Nina incident..

"There has -," she broke off as the ceiling in the middle of the room caves in. A cloud of dust envelopes everything in the room, Mustang included. The group got ready for intruders, only to hear Hughes exclaim;

"Wait! You can't- !" A very harsh and irritated growl interrupts;

"Do I look like I care? Where's the brat!" I raise an eyebrow, a Prisoner? The dust soon clears with an unusual breeze, but it was welcome nevertheless. Even if that meant Armstrong is now standing shirtless in the corner of the room.

Mustang peered over to where the voice had come from, only to see Hughes next to a very pissed off looking red head. She's wearing a straight jacket, meaning she must have been here for a year at leased and under Alchemy watch, her right eye is covered by her bangs.

"Excuse me," Mustang says coolly. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Pissed off!" the figure replies, then screeches. "Who are _you _and why are _you _here?"

"Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and this is my office." The figure stares at Mustang with a twitching eyebrow for a moment before her golden eye locks onto a certain shrimp.

"YOU!" She howls, and barrels into him, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" This makes everyone look at her, she knows the shrimp? Who care about that, she's a prisoner!

"Who're you! How do you know me!" She would probably be ringing his neck if not for the restraints.

"UGH!" She growls and then just stands in the middle of the room, clearly having the same thoughts as Mustang. Hawkeye is ready and aiming toward the figure, who now is clearly a girl, while Fullmetal stands, bewildered.

Slowly, the straight jacket begins to tear, making Hughes mumble 'oh... not again'. In less then 30 seconds, the Jacket bursts open, only to reveal a long sleeved Midriff shirt that shows off most of her stomach, but the sleeves are hiding her hands.

"Edward Elric! You little Pipsqueak!" He opens his moth to rant, but Alphonse bursts int the room.

"Brother! What's wrong?" He turns to look at the girl, "AYCE?" He yelps. She stares at him blankly, before something seems to click.

"ALPHONSE!" She slams into him, steals his head and squeezes into his steel body through the neck leaving everyone with a raised eyebrow.

"Eww! Don't move around in here Ayce!" He squeaks making her scoff.

"I'm not coming out!" Everyone turns when Hughes slams his head into the wall... Mustang turns to Hawkeye and smirks,

"You were saying Hawkeye?" She snaps back to attention, not that she actually lost it.

"Sir! A 'class A' Alchemist has escaped from her cell. Her name- Unknown, Age-Unknown, Height short," Edward snickers, then puts on a thoughtful expression, "The Military calls her "Triple A" for her initials-" Mustang holds up his hand and turns to Alphonse/Ayce.

"Mind filling us in Red?" Ayce Bristles.

"I'm 11 years old!" Is all she states.

"Your Eleven and a class A criminal? Hawkeye what did she _do_" Edward exclaims.

"She blew up five Military Labs.."

"SHUT UP!" She screeches. "Those bastards deserved being buried! They were all doing experiments on humans!" The group pales, and Mustang dismisses the group except for Fullmetal and Alphonse.

"Why don't you come one out now.. Ayce." Ayce hisses with disapproval,.

"No way you old pervert!" Edward laughs at this, but then sits on the couch with a serious expression.

"Who're you?"

* * *

**Ayce's POV**

* * *

Does he really not remember? I lived with them for like.. a couple weeks! He hasn't really changed though, except how he's like two inches taller then me.. and is that a Flamel on his cloak? Oh dear Izumi got to them too.. She'll kill them if she knows what they did! Wait.. They tried to bring someone- Oh Trisha.

"Edward you fool.." I whisper, but Alphonse hears.

"Ayce, where have you been? You disappeared before our auto-mail was even useable!" I laugh, oh if only they knew I was pretty much kidnapped.

"Didn't you hear? I was blowing things up Al."

"So you admit it?" Mustang bites in. I sigh in irritation and crawl out of Alphonse.. wow that sounded wrong.

"I've been in that prison for over a year. Yes, I admit I blew up those Labs, but the Military killed my brother, this is my revenge." I smile, and glare at Mustang.

"Should I kill you too? Dog boy." He opens a drawer and slips on a pair of white gloves, Ohh ignition gloves. I run at him, and narrowly escape a flash of flame.

"Holy crap, don' actually try to fry me! I'm red enough!" I squeak, and clap my hands together before slamming them into his desk, which instantly turns into sand. The stares at it.

"Couldn't have aimed a little higher, and hit the paperwork instead? I liked that desk." I glare at him, and slam my hands into the ground, making it into a sand-like substance , it bursts into flames. Damn wooden material. Three more second later, Edward is sitting on my back.

"GET OFF ME PIPSQUEAK!" She plants his -rather heavy- leg on the small of my back.

"SHUT UP! YOUR SMALL TOO!

"YOU JUST ADMITTED YOUR SHORT!" He growls and looks up at the Lt. colonel.

"What do I do with her?"

"Brother! Don't be so harsh! Don't yo remember Ayce? She was treated by mom for about a week after her auto-mail was installed!" I grunt under Edward, he must have auto-mail, he weights a ton!

Edward picks me up bridal-style and dumps me on the floor. He stands tall (as tall as he can get) and stretches as a freaky man with blond hair, blue eyes and taller then Alphonse bursts into the room..

"How dare you drop a woman?" He booms, tearing his short off. Ed struggles to get free, but the man holds him tight. Taking the opportunity, I punch Ed in the head for dropping me, and sitting on me.

"You jerk! Eventually Alphonse attempted to help break up the fight, and the four of us started fighting. A few minutes later, that pretty Hawkeye lady waltzes into the room, stares at us for a moment, and shoots six rounds at us before turning the leaving. Lets just say I'm not sitting on the couch like a good girl.

"Edward I'm giving you a new mission. Watch over miss Red.. she seems to know more then she's letting on." He's so pointing out me using Alchemy without a circle... How does he know I don't have one tattooed on my body somewhere? Not that I want him to look but still! Wait, what?

"NO WAY!" I charge toward the window, and fling myself through the glass without hesitation. "FREEDOM!" I scream, running over the roof-tops. Haha! Only to have a armored head slam into the back of my head. Great.


	5. Never Insult a Red Head

**Chapter #5**

**Never insult an RH**

* * *

This cell is rotting my brain cells. After I was caught (again) Mustang put me in another cell, but this one is probably temporary, for Ed and Al are sitting just outside the cell, whispering to each other.

"Secret's don't make friends, Ed." I call out, but he ignores me. I reach up and rub my right eye to get rid of the burning sensation. Ever since I ran into Ed, it's been burning, like it's being drawn to him or something. Great, this means God is a pervert. I glare at the brothers when Ed stands up and opens the door.

"We're going to see Mustang, I have something I need to check out." I just growl at him and hold my arms out.

"Carry me, I'm tired." He stares at me for a moment, scowls then turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

"You shouldn't bug him to much Ayce, he'll yell at you." Al kneels down in front of me, his arm creaking.

"Al, why did you do it?" I can't tell his expression, but I'm getting a sad vibe.

"We just wanted to see her smile again..." I laugh bitterly.

"Yeah, right." I get up slowly and ignore the wave of dizziness before stumbling out of the cell. I must have hit something -hard-.

* * *

Walking down brightly lit hallways also kills brain-cells apparently. Either that of my right eye is ridiculously light sensitive, cause everything it's seeing is bright white. That that I haven't noticed it before, but that was before I saw the pipsqueak again. I glare at Ed through my bangs, he's a few steps ahead of me, while Al is right behind me. I stagger a bit when we stop in front of what I assume is Mustang's office door. Al leaves to go outside when Ed kicks the door in and shouts;

"We need to talk Colonel Bastard!" Oh, I like that name. Then again, Pony-boy is better. I place my ear on the door, and hear something about sacrificing human lives, a Phil-something stone and a lab. I turn and slip out to join Al. Heh heh, another lab to blow up eh?

Taking the opportunity of a thoughtful Al whose sitting down on headquarters steps, I take off down an alley. Now that I think about it, how can Al _Think_? I mean he has no brain, he just has his soul attached to his body... How does that make sense? I climb up a couple dumpsters and land on the rooftops, and before I know it, it starts to rain. Good, this means the dogs won't come after me! No pun intended... Never mind it was intended.

* * *

After running for about twenty minutes, I come to central square and turn into a book shop. I ask the clerk if he has a book on the Phil-something stone, and he gives me a funny look before pulling out a huge, and I mean HUGE, book with the title "Theory of the Philosophers Stone". Well then.

I've read the book a couple times by the time the suns down. I've read this same passage over 100 times. "The philosopher's stoneis a legendary alchemical substance said to be capable of turning base metals (lead, for example) into gold or silver. It was also sometimes believed to be an elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and possibly for achieving immortality." A deep frown finds itself on my face when I close the book, and look at centrals map.

The boys are trying to get their bodies back with the Philosopher's stone. But it doesn't make sense, how is the stone created? I think back to Ishval, that was the center of it all. It's said a philosopher's stone was created there.. but the whole place was wiped- oh no.

I shoot out of my chair and pocket the central map before dashing out the door. I run across a couple streets and climb a drain pipe before I look at the map again. There are multiple laboratories throughout central, but only one really catches my interest. A rather large prison is right next to a laboratory 5. Kin growls and paws at the map as I rub his ears. I think back to that Prisoner on the table back in the Desert.. Lab 5 is where I need to go to find the boys, I just know it. I set Kin on the ground to run for himself before running off toward the Lab again.

* * *

After running over a few roof-tops, an explosion literally knocks me off my feet and into a nearby alley. Now I find myself looking at a palm-tree just beyond the alley with a fat bald man and a.. unique looking women from behind a rather nasty smelling dumbster. Most people tend to avoid isolated alleyways like this one, even in broad daylight, let alone the middle of the night.

The androgynous teenager has totally stolen my idea in top. It wears a black midriff shirt that exposes most, if not all of it's stomach, a black skort that show off it's pale legs, black socks that have no toes or heel, and a black bandana that's holding its green-black hair in place. The women has long black hair, and a long black dress that shows a lot of her shoulders and chest.. while the fat man is bald, creepy looking and is wearing a black jump suit. Their eyes are the same mauve- almost violet shade of purple as my right eye.

"Humans are so _stupid_! I should have just killed that Pipsqueak, not _save_ him!" The handsome teen bellows in an usually carefree voice. It's husky but feminine at the same time, a cross-dresser?

"You sure sound carefree despite the fact our main research facility has been reduced to a pile of pillars" The flashy women states. The voices grow closer, making me hug the wall in a strange attempt to conceal myself. The cracking of heels splits the night air, while the sound of bear feet are stomping, as if a giant was walking down the alley.

"I smell.. something weird" one of the three says, the fat man.

"Leave it Gluttony, you already ate." The women states.

"But Lust, I'm hungry!" He whines, sticking a chubby finger into his mouth. Lust and Gluttony? Weird names.

"You ate a bunch of Chimera's at the lab, don't be a baby!" The teen barks. The women, Lust glares at the teen.

"Like you should talk. Why didn't you transform when you carried the sacrifice out? If they know about us everything could be ruined!" The teen ignores her.

"Lust that smell is really weird.." Gluttony mumbles, catching Lusts attention.

"Oh for god sakes, Gluttony what does it smell like?"

"It's a girl.. she smells like lemons, but she also smells like Envy... or Us." Envy stops dead and stares directly at my hiding place, making the other two look as well. Ohhh dear.

Slowly, I move out of my hiding place with a rather disturbed grimace.

"Did you just _sniff_ me?" Gluttony pauses, then nods almost regretfully.

"Well.. yes.." I stare at the fat man with a twitching eyebrow before turning to Envy.

"DUDE! You could be my male TWIN! Give or take the strange hair, pale skin and skirt-"

"Skort, and my skin isn't pale, it's fair!" He barks at me, and tackles me to the ground. The wind is knocked out of me as he holds me in place.

"Oh my god, you weight a ton! What the _hell_ do you EAT? Do you have a hallow leg?" He scowls at me and raises a fist, but stops when Lust puts her hand in front of his fist.

"This is the one that _that person_ told us about." Envy's eyes grow even colder, making his look almost feral with the smirk that replaces his scowl.

"Ooo really now?" I flinch inwardly at his sneering tone. Silence follows until Gluttony asks..

"Can I eat her?" I stare at him, horrified.. which earns a velvety chuckle from Envy.

"No you can't Gluttony. Envy, let's take her with -" No way am I going anywhere with this palm tree. Without any hesitation, I raise my leg swiftly- kicking Envy straight where the sun don't shine. He buckles off me and rolls on the ground for a second, before looking at me with pure fury in his mauve-violet depths.

"You _Bitch!_" He growls, getting up. Only then do I realize he's gotta be about eight inches taller then me.. and that he wants to kill me.

"It takes one to know one?" I wince at my question, despite it suppose to be a '!' moment, he grabs a hold on my throat and throws crushes me against a wall. His grip tightens dangerously while with his other hand, he reopens the three small scars on my right cheek, then licks his lips at the sight of the blood. I catch his sent with a big sniff, one of lavender, and can't help but wonder if he uses conditioner.

My thoughts are interrupted by two things. One, the now loosed grip on my throat, and Two: He's giving me a face that's mixed with horror, and confusion.

"Did you just _sniff_ me?" I stare at him for a moment before I feel my feet hit the ground. Deja vu anyone?

"Well... Yes, yes I did.." He looks back at Lust and Gluttony before looking back to me slowly.

"Why..?" I find myself peeved by his quiet tone..

"Uhh.." Is my intelligent reply, I bite back a rough cough as he releases my neck in bewilderment. I slide down the wall, and he scoots down to perch in front of me, balancing on his toes, with a disturbed expression on his clear face.

"Tsk, Strawberry patch..." He mumbles, grabbing the end of my hair that managed to come out of it's braid in the tackle-y moment. Truth be told, I suddenly feel _pissed_. Screw, pissed, I wanted to punch a baby rabbit. Yeah, just _that_ bad. I have no idea why, but earring him say that, with him most likely making a reference toward my hair, I elbow him in the ribs, and roundhouse kick him into the wall.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING REDDER THEN A FIRE-ANT? YOU BASTARD!" The group of three look at me with complete shock. He DARE insult the awesome power of a red head?

"Whoa! Calm down, I was only stating a fact!" I ignore him, kick off the wall and send my foot barreling toward him, too bad he dodges. Doing a back flip off the wall, I land in a hand stand and spin quickly, knocking his feet out from under him, hitting his torso then kicking him in the temple, sending him into a wall.

"I'm getting sick of this, just sleep dammit!" Envy explodes, and before I know it he places his fingers on my temples, making me go faint, like someone put a bag over my head.

"You... green.. eyed freak.." I grumble irritated before my world turns black.. with Envy's big toe in my face, ew.

* * *

***sighs* Sorry for the delay... I'm just gonna make a note, but Ayce has a similar petpeeve as Edward, but he's has to do with her red hair. She always admired her fathers hair, and her mother 'loved her for it' so she hates it when people give her nicknames based on it..**

**I'm watching Coraline or however you spell it, it's creeping me out!**

**Heyyy, so guess what? YOU BETTER BE READING THIS! I always skip the ending messages lol, but after reading this, and if you liked it, please review. It's so quick, and I would love to read comments.. I mean over 400 people have read the story, about 285 of them are users, so... Pleasssssssssssssssssse!**

**I'm not usually this desperate, but still, Oh, and any good 'rants' about being a red head like with Ed? and Did I show Envy off well..? I 3 Envy!**


	6. Acrophobia & Basophobia

**Chapter #6**

**Acrophobia & Basophobia**

* * *

How come whenever I wake up, I find myself facing something that makes my heart stop for a moment? I mean, in moments like these I want someone to say 'bless you', cause if my heart stops any more.. Hell it won't start up again.

I'm over Envy's shoulder still, but we're diffidently not in central anymore, and my head stops right at his lower back. Apparently, at one point someone put my hair in a braid again, but that

s not whats horrifying. I'm deathly afraid of being held, and _this_ doesn't help it either.

Gluttony's eyes are glazed over with, no not Lust -excuse the pun-, but _Hunger_. A sadistic grin has crossed his chubby face, and I understand that this Gluttony is of simple wants, and he is a manchild. His tongue is hanging out as he salivates, and then he licks me.

Forgetting the fact a monster has me in his hold, I send my legs upward, throwing Envy off balance so I fall backward and he falls forward... To bad he lands on me. I let out a sort of scream and grunt, damn he's heavy.

"Ugh! You Red-haired-" I try to kick him, only to see that I've been footcuffed. I've never herd anyone use to term 'footcuffed' before, but these people managed to cuff my feet, and I'm pretty sure you can't handcuff feet. But the again, just the thought itself doesn't make any sense... I guess I could save the trouble and say my feet are shackled. Oh the things I think of when I'm in pain.. He grins down at me sadistically.

"Heh. Now Strawberry patch-" I go to kick him again, but now he's holding my legs down as well- "Last time you attacked me I noticed your upper body strength is nothing compared to your legs. Not many can fling-" He breaks away, then glares at me.

"You better shut up now, I'll kill you." I raise an eyebrow at the threat, then find myself gaping when he hoists me, bridal style, in his arms.

"Put me down you green haired freak!" I squeak, but he doesn't even spare me a glance. Tsk.

* * *

After about an hour, I've decided something. Envy's scent is making me too calm for my own good. The thing is. Lavender is a natural stress reducer that clears your mind, letting people relax that helps you cope better with life's struggles. Sure, my life is struggling alright. The thing is, I _feel_ something from these three creatures, like a pulsing of life energy. It's making me sick, I can just imagine the screams of humans within the energy, cause these three are most certainly _not_ human.

This whole hour I've kept myself stiff as a board, which apparently is irritating Envy to no end. He keeps trying to switch me in a position where I'll lean against him. See, I sorta figured he wouldn't _want _any human contact, for his hatred seems to run deeper then the others.

"Will you just relax? This position is incredible uncomfortable! I can carry you like a sack of cherry's if you want!" I headbutt him in the chin for the cherry comment, and he promptly drops me.

"Dammit! Why don't you just relax you _stupid_ human? I mean, your at as stiff as a stick of Rhubarb-" Another red joke? I glare at his grin, oh he's _enjoying_ this!

"Shut up you purple eyed creep! What do you _expect_ me to do! Just lay in your arms like my worlds just peachy? You _Kidnapped_ ME!" I suddenly feel my eyes water, but still glare full force at Envy. "Not to mention you stopped me from getting answers from the Pipsqueak!" At that he raises an eyebrow, and a sadistically dark grin crosses his face.

"Oh hoho, you know the Fullmetal pipsqueak huh?" I feel sweat forming on my brow.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I'll tell you 'what of it', this means I can mess with him all I want, seeing how I have you now!" He snickers, so I just stare at him. What am I? A bargaining chip?

"Uh huh, surrre". He just sighs in frustration and lifts me up again, making me tense up again.

"Just relax, we can't kill you.." he mumbled 'even if I wanted to' in a low tone, making me glare at him one more, the jerk!

* * *

I blearily rub my eyes and yawn. Apparently I fell asleep.. must have been the lavender cause there is NO WAY I would sleep with Envy... I mean he's hot but... Ew. Not to mention, I'm still in a fetal position; making him carry me like some ball. I mean, when I asked _Ed_ to carry me, I just wanted to get on his nerves.. but this is s-k-e-t-c-h-y.

"Seems Strawberry patch is awake now." Envy grins at me before I turn my head into his chest. Feeling nauseous. He promptly drops me. Much to his surprise, I cling to his torso for dear life, and mumble.

"Five more minutes..." I'm not a morning person. My brother used to say I have 'sleep reflexes', cause whenever I wake up in a rude manner I tend to cling to whatever is closest to me, and won't wake up fully for a few hours... Psh. Shortly after that habit I was introduced to Coffee.. "mmmm coffee... " I groan.

"Get off me you red headed midget!" Again, out of instinct, I bite his shoulder, hard.

* * *

Envy POV (Woot!)

* * *

I've been carrying thing Red-headed midget for half a day now. Shortly after the second hour of our 'journey' she fell into a death-like sleep. No seriously. I rammed her into a tree and she simple mumbled 'stupid twig' with a hazy voice.. I even dunked her under a water-fall where she just growled 'lemme 'lone'. I glare over my shoulder at Lust who is smirking innocently, while Gluttony complains about being hungry again.

"Lust, can't _you_ take the spitfire?" She waves her hand dismissively at me, making me groan in annoyance.

She groans and rubs her eyes before looking up at me, letting me catch the scent of lemons and some sort of flower. She may look like a strawberry, but she smells like a lemon mix, how weird. Heh, Weird. I smirk, "Seems strawberry patch is awake now." She just mumbles something and turns her head into my chest, making me growl. What if I _drop_ her? Oh how fun, a new toy. I look to the left and see a pile of sharp rocks. Not questioning why pointy rocks are on the side of the road, I promptly drop her.

I get ready to burst out laughing when she lands on the rocks, but oh no that didn't happen. No, the little spitfire _clings_ to me for dear life.

"What the hell, get off me you red headed midget!" Her grip hardens around my chest as she bites- yes, BITES- my right shoulder... Hard.

"YOU BITCH!" I howl, trying to peel her off. Unfortunately, being in this awkward position I can't move the way I want to, and she bites harder. "GAH! I hate pain!" I growl, but she apparently herd me. After releasing her hold on me (at leased with her mouth) she _rubs_ against it as if saying sorry, which follows with a mumble of 'ory..'. Her body tenses up again when something seems to click in her red-haired head. She doesn't let go of my torso, but she starts to form into another ball, her legs slowly make their way around my waist and she goes completely still.

"Are you breathing? Oi!" I growl and violently go to tear her off.. until Lust walks up to me and slowly wraps her arms around the girl, effectivly prying her off.

"Hey kid. Ellooooo! Wake up you red haired midget!" I really need a new saying. "Strawberry patch! Tomato! Bean! Lemon head!" Her eyes are clouded over with the emotion of pain, an emotion I know quite well with all the people I've tortured to death. Heh.. I love that expression.

"Envy, what did you _do_ to the girl?" Lust accusing me, making me gap at her.

"Me? _She's_ the one that BIT me!" Her eyes widen a bit by surprise, and she sets the girl down, who instantly comes out of her trance and backs away from the three of us.

"Holy _shit!_ Don't do that again you creep!" I raise an eyebrow. Quick recovery?

* * *

Ayce POV

* * *

I feel my feet being firmly placed on the ground, and I instantly back away from the three monsters.

"Holy _shit!_ Don't do that again you creep!" Envy points to himself with an innocent look, until his eyes turn to slits and he licks his lips.

"Oh?" I can't even react when he grabs me at my arm pits, and promply lifts me about a foot off the ground. First this that happens? I turn into a ball. Yeah, in like three seconds. Great, now they know my greatest flaw, well besides the scar-'

"HAHAHA!" Envy bursts into a hysterical laughing spree, and drops me.

"Y-yo-" He can't even _breath _properly. I hope he chokes on his chuckles! "You-" He bursts into another round of laughs, lust and Gluttony look at him as if he's mad.

"Oh wow, you're scared of being picked up?" I glower at him, and make a rude gesture.

"Shut UP! I screech at him. He just squats in place, holding his stomach as his laughs turn to giggles. He ignores me, stands up, and picks me up bridal style again. "WHAT THE HELL PUT ME" I glance down at the ground and cease my rant... god dammit.

"Heh.."

"Alright, enough with this. Dublith is just ahead, keep it down." Envy snorts, but his eyes show glee at finding my weakness, the bastard.

* * *

**Phew, so this was more of a filler.. I was bored and wanted an EnvyXAyce sort of scene yah know? Tell me if it was good or not, cause I was writing this while being distracted by "Resident Evil" Heh heh.**


	7. Stupid Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for the freakishly long delay for story updates! I hate hotes like these, and I feel like I put to many of them up... Oh dude I'm watching the Mentalist and this cat just loves on one of the main characters and is had blood all over it... Oh nasty dead body!**

**Right, so anyway - Ew Kitty was eating him! *cough* Right, well I'm sorry anyway, and I will work really hard to update this weekend... I've been play WoW a lot recently and working on school work... Oh what a fun conbo.. Ugh...**


End file.
